


A Man in Uniform

by murkle



Series: got all dressed up, don't take me out [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Uniform Kink, hades is hot, persephone is bothered, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle
Summary: Persephone goes looking for her husband. She likes what she sees.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: got all dressed up, don't take me out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644790
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This isn’t full blown kink yet, but it might get updated...

Persephone knocked on the heavy oak door, the sound echoing through the hall behind her. She ran a hand over the mass of braids coiled around her head to smooth down unruly frizz and straightened her skirt. 

“Enter!” Hades called. Persephone eased the door open and walked inside, her boots clicking softly on the floor. In front of her husband’s desk sat a man, but Persephone couldn’t focus on him. Hades stood behind his desk, hands planted firmly on its surface, eyes steely and jaw set. His hair was freshly cut and perfect and his face clean shaven. If the intensity of the moment hadn’t been enough to grab Persephone’s attention, the uniform was. 

Her husband, tall and powerful and clad in his dress blues. The lines of his body beneath the cloth were intoxicating. Persephone found her eyes tracking over his shoulders, down to his hips and back to his chest. The strength in his hands, still planted on his desk, and the muscles of his arms above them. Several medals glinted softly on his chest. Hades looked like he meant business.

Persephone had never seen him in the uniform before. She knew he had fought in the war years ago, that he had been a fearsome warrior and respected commander, but that did not prepare her for the sight of him dressed for it. He was breathtaking. 

“Persephone?” Hades asked. Persephone snapped back into the room, looking into his eyes. They had softened a little, just for her. 

“I came to ask when you wanted to have dinner.” Persephone murmured, still distracted by the sight of him. Hades turned his sights on the man before him.

“Would you excuse us?” He prompted, and the man stood and scurried out. Hades rounded his desk, giving Persephone a full view of his long legs and sturdy boots. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to come to dinner, sweetness. I’m so sorry.” Hades smoothed his hands over her shoulders, looking down into her eyes.

“Are you going somewhere?” Persephone asked, looking up at him. He was so handsome.

“Yes. I have some business to take care of. I shouldn’t be gone long.” Hades bent to kiss her head, and Persephone breathed in the scent of him. No cologne. Just the clean scent of her husband with a little bit of sweat. 

“Business that requires this?” Persephone slid her hands over his shoulders, the crisp starched fabric hardly yielding.

“A little uprising, my love. It just happens to be too close for comfort.” Hades wrapped his arms around her. 

“Are you going to fight?” She asked. 

“Don’t worry, sweetness. I won’t get hurt.” Hades whispered.

“I’m not worried about you getting hurt.” Persephone corrected him.

“No?” 

“Of course not. Who could hope to stand against you?” Persephone shivered a little. Hades pulled back a bit and looked at her. 

“Oh, no. You aren’t worried at all, are you?” He realized. Hades slipped a hand beneath her chin and lifted her head until he could look down into her eyes. “You can’t wait for me to get back…” 

Persephone pressed herself against him. “You like the uniform, hm?” Hades chuckled.

“Yes.” Persephone hissed. 

“I thought you would dislike it and the violence it stood for. It’s not a part of me I’m particularly proud of.” Hades admitted.

“Oh, my love. It’s a symbol of the justice you stand for. You should be proud of it.” Persephone insisted. 

Hades leaned down and kissed her. Persephone let herself relish in it. She enjoyed the way his hands curled around her waist and the way his fingers gripped the back of her neck just so. She held his face in her hands and let herself wrap her hands around his thick shoulders. Persephone gloried in the press of her lips against his. 

Hades pressed closer and Persephone retaliated by drawing his lip between her teeth. He let out a groan and Persephone took the cue to run her tongue over his. Hades pushed back, slipping his tongue into her mouth and then pulling it back, sucking on her tongue when it was in his mouth, and lightly scraping his teeth over her lips. 

Persephone heard herself moan, a tiny little broken thing, and Hades pulled back. 

“Well, sweetness. I think I know the first place I’m coming once I get back.” He grinned at her.

Laughing softly, Persephone leaned her forehead against her husband’s chest. 

“I didn’t anticipate this… reaction to the uniform.”

“Neither did I.” Persephone giggled. 

Hades held her closer and groaned softly. “I’ll miss you, my love.” He whispered.

“Stay safe.” Persephone breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll just leave this here...


End file.
